Love You Forever
by Kinley Orton
Summary: John never thought that his life would end so quickly when Rachel left him after his ex girlfriend got in the way. He needed Rachel back in his life. Rachel started to date Wade Barrett but knew deep in her heart that John was the one for her. Will they ever end up back together.


A/N: Please know that this is fiction and to be taken that way. I don't own anyone but the OC's and Vince owns the WWE and the Wrestlers own themselves although I would like to own Orton! Anyways this is written for Hailey hope you enjoy girl!

~Kinley

John never thought that his life would end so quickly when Rachel left him after his ex girlfriend got in the way. He needed Rachel back in his life. Rachel started to date Wade Barrett but knew deep in her heart that John was the one for her. Will they ever end up back together.

Love You Forever...

Nearly a year ago Rachel Logan was in love with who she though she would spend the rest of her life with John Cena. When the two had started dating nearly a year and half before that John was coming out of a bad relationship with Karly Livingston. Rachel knew when she started dating John that Karly hadn't been faithful to him and she had cheated on him several time with a few of his friends and things ended badly between the two. Karly hated that John had moved on from her and wanted him back. She knew of Rachel as she had met her a few times when Randy Orton had brought her on the road for a few days. Now she wanted John back and would do just about anything to get him back in her life where he belonged.

John was out getting groceries for the week as he had it off and couldn't wait to spend it with Rachel who he has been dating for nearly a year and half he was in love with her. It was nearly 6 months into their relationship when he surprised her with a tattoo on his body that ran along his left hip bone. When he had shown Rachel his tattoo she loved it and couldn't help but smile at what he had done for her. They loved each other simply put. While John was out at the store he didn't know that something was going on at home.

Rachel was unpacking their clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket so she could start a load of clothes when she heard the doorbell. After walking down the stairs of their Tampa home she walked to the door and opened it and then groaned to herself at the fact that his ex girlfriend Karly was standing there.

"What can I help you with Karly?" Rachel asked

"Do you have a moment to talk Rachel its really important." Karly said

Rachel opened the door wider for her to come in and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. Karly declined and walked into what used to be her living room. "What can I help you with Karly?" Rachel asked as she sat down in the chair facing the couch that Karly had sat on.

"I came by to give you these. There is something to you need to know. It's not easy for me to you tell you this but here it is. John is cheating on you." Karly said

"Karly you need to get through your head that John loves me and I love him. Just let us be and move on with your life. We have been together for a year and half. It's time for you to move on." Rachel said and rolled her eyes at the other woman. As this wasn't the first attempt that Karly had tried to break them up many times before.

"You know I never would thought that John would have left me let alone for you. What are you to him but trash, I know you sleep around on him as well. Here these will prove it to you." Karly said "Next time you will listen to me as I know what I am talking about." Karly handed the thick envelope to Rachel and just sat there and watched as Rachel went through them and smirked at her.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was looking at John and Karly together. The timing didn't match up though. John never left her side unless he went out with the guys and she didn't feel like going out. John had never done anything to ever make her think that he was cheating on her. Why now? Some of the pictures showed his scars from surgeries that he had in the past. They were naked pressed up against each other, some clothed but mostly the pictures clearly showed that John was still with Karly. "I don't know why you are showing these to me Karly. John is very faithful to me." Rachel said

"You think he is faithful when he is still sleeping with me." Karly replied with some anger in her voice.

"You need to leave my house now." Rachel said while standing up. Karly didn't like that answer and walked over to Rachel and slapped her hard across the face then shoved her hard into the wall and left.

John was just pulling into his drive way and saw the front door wide open and worried that something was wrong with Rachel. Forgetting about the groceries he barely took time to cut the engine and run to the front door and saw that Rachel was starting to pick herself up off from the floor and he walked over to her and helped her up.

"Get your hands off of me John." Rachel said to him as she was upset she didn't know what to think but she had to clear her head. After grabbing her phone and her purse she left for her condo and grabbed a bag of clothes and headed to stay with her best friend who happened to be her doctor as well and the girlfriend of Randy Orton, Katie Johnston.

John was left standing in his house not realizing the worst just happened to him that his girlfriend the love of his life just left him all because of his ex girlfriend. John looked around and saw a ton of pictures laying on the ground and picked them up. John started to go through the pictures and looked closely. The were of him and Karly back when they were dating as she didn't have the scar on her arm in some of the pictures she had fallen while running one morning and had a pretty bad gash and needed nearly 25 stitches to close her back up. John pulled his phone out to call Rachel he had to explain. As he dialed her number she didn't answer he got voice mail and left a message saying for her to call him back stating they needed to talk. While John just sat there in his house surrounded by the pictures, Rachel was pulling up to Katie's house hoping she was home to talk. Rachel was in luck as she saw Katie pulling into her drive and getting out of the car.

Katie turned when she heard a car pull into her drive she knew it wasn't Randy as he was in St Louis closing down his house for the winter as he was going to be in Tampa with his girlfriend. Katie smiled when she saw it was her best friend Rachel and walked over to the door and opened it knowing that Rachel would close it behind her when she walked in. After sitting her medical bag down and shoulder bag she heard the front door close and smiled when Rachel walked into the living room and she saw the tears.

"What is wrong Rach?" Katie asked

"John is what is wrong." Rachel answered as she sat down in the chair that was the closest to her and started to cry. Katie walked over and wrapped her arms around her and held her best friend close.

"Can you tell me what happened." Katie asked

"Apparently he is cheating on me with Karly." Rachel said "She showed up after John left to get food for the house as we are home for the week and Karly stopped by showing me all these pictures of when they were together. I don't know when the pictures were taken, all I know is I am upset. I told Karly she had to leave and she slapped me hard across the face and then shoved me hard into the wall."

"That wasn't nice of her. Does your head hurt much?" Katie asked as she was now worried about her best friend.

"Yeah as do my shoulders." Rachel said

"Can I take a look at your eyes and make sure you didn't hit your head hard honey?" Katie asked

"Yeah that is fine. Is Randy coming home soon?" Rachel asked as she knew that both Randy and John were on the same brand.

Katie grabbed her medical bag and grabbed her pen light and looked into her eyes and pressed around on her shoulders and thought she had a slight concussion as she knew that Karly never cared who she hurt in the process of getting what she wanted. "You have a slight concussion. I want to take you to the ER and have a CT done just to be on the safe side."

"I wont argue with you on that as its no use." Rachel said and grabbed her purse and stood up with Katie's help and she walked then out to her car and then took Rachel's keys and put her car in the garage. After getting back into her car they headed to the hospital. Katie talked to the head doctor and explained that her best friend wasn't feeling good due to a massive headache and she wanted to make sure it wasn't anything. The doctor understood and did the CT Scan himself and after the scan was over Katie looked over the results with the doctor.

"Rachel has a minor concussion. I can give her something for the pain her and send her home with you Katie." Dr Young said

"Thanks Dr Young. I didn't want her to wait till tomorrow to come and see me she hasn't been feeling well with headaches for a few weeks and they are quite sudden she never gets them." Katie explained

"It's okay dear. Rachel so you know you have a minor concussion and I will give you something to help with the pain and I know that Katie here will take good care of you for the night." Dr Young said

"Thanks. I know she will." Rachel said

It wasn't long and the nurse came in with a shot for the pain and smiled at Katie as she was also her nurse in her clinic as well. Soon Katie was helping Rachel into her house when she walked in she could smell something wonderful in the kitchen. After getting Rachel settled in the guest room she walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend cooking.

"Hey babe" Katie said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Randy's waist.

Randy smiled as he felt Katie's arms go around the back of his waist. "Hey yourself. Why is Rach's car in the garage?"

"She left John from what I gathered, Karly showed up and showed her a ton of pictures of her and John and then when Rachel asked her to leave she slapped her hard across the face then shoved her hard into the wall. I wanted her to get looked at and she has a minor concussion and the doctor gave her some pain meds and she should sleep through the night." Katie said

"Not good. I will go and talk to John later. I don't believe he would cheat on her. First of all how are you?" Randy asked as Katie laid her head against his chest.

"Good not sick right now so good. We will see what happens after we eat supper though." Kaite said as Randy laid a hand on her barely showing stomach that held their unborn baby. "Hmm how long are you home for?"

"You have me for the next 8 weeks baby, Vince wants my back to heal after I was thrown down concrete steps by Wade. I'm okay just tender and sore." Randy said "When is your next appointment for the baby?"

"I saw the show last night baby. You know I get worried. I take it wasn't planned?" Katie asked "Next week I am glad you are home for it."

"Nope. I knew it was a falls count anywhere but didn't dream of him doing that to me." Randy said as he held Katie close. "You can check me over later babe. Have you eaten?"

"No babe. I got home and Rach pulled into the drive and we headed to the hospital." Katie said "Let me go check on Rachel and change out of my dress pants and I will be back down. It smells wonderful."

Randy kissed Katie lightly on the lips and smiled at his girlfriend and watched as she walked into the spare bedroom that Rachel was in as it wasn't too far from the kitchen and then up the short flight of steps and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her disappear into their bedroom. Randy walked into the spare and pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and then opened up the bathroom door and turned the light on and closed the door some and out of the bedroom and shut that door behind him and walked back into the kitchen. Randy got the plates out, and glasses down and smiled when he watched Katie walk back into the kitchen.

"You my dear look comfy." Randy said as he pulled Katie to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

"I am comfy. I love you too Randy." Katie said as he served them supper and soon afterwards they walked up to the room to watch some movies and just spend the night wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick for the couple Katie was happy that she had the day off and woke up and went down to make breakfast as Randy was still sound asleep and she knew that he wouldn't be up for a bit. Katie walked into check on Rachel who was starting to wake up. "Good morning" Katie said quietly as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hi. My head hurts like a bitch." Rachel said quietly

"I bet, you have a minor concussion honey. Can I check you over quickly, then I can give you more meds. Dr Young sent home more of the meds he gave you last night. Randy is here and worried about you as well honey." Katie said

"That is fine." Rachel said as she sat up in bed. Katie walked out and grabbed her medical bag and walked back in and shut the door behind her and gently checked Rachel over. "It doesn't help any this whole thing with John. I don't want to talk to him I don't want to see him."

"I don't blame ya. What is your pain scale?" Katie asked

"About a 9 Katie. I am sorry to impose on you and Randy." Rachel said

"It's okay you are my best friend and Randy and I don't mind honey. I know that Randy needs to go and see his doctor down here and I am not going anywhere." Katie said "Do you want something for the pain?"

"Yes please." Rachel said while tears started to slip down her face. Katie got the medication drawn up and helped Rachel up and into the bathroom so she could use it and then gave her the shot and back into bed.

"Rest babe. I will check on you later. I wont be surprise if you don't see Randy in bed with you later so you two can talk." Katie said. "If you need anything call my phone honey."

"Thanks again Katie." Rachel said as she cuddled back into the covers and was soon sound asleep.

It was nearly four and half hours later that Randy was walking back into the house and smiled at Katie who was going through some charts on her tablet and sat down on the couch beside her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Katie saved what she was doing and set her tablet aside and snuggled into Randy's warm body. "What did your doctor have to say?"

"Herniated disk in my lower back I will be okay in about 8 weeks baby. Just some strengthening therapy and take time to heal." Randy told her and held her close. "I love you baby but don't hate me I am going to go in and spend some time with Rachel and see what she has to tell me."

"That is fine honey and why would I hate you? I am going up and taking a nice hot bath. I told her you would probably want to talk later." Katie said "I love you too Randy."

Randy helped Katie stand up and pressed a light kiss to her lips and held her close before he watched as she walked up to their bedroom. Randy looked over at the guest bedroom and opened the door quietly and saw that Rachel was still sleeping. After he walked into the bathroom and used he it quickly splashed cold water on his face and washed his hands. Randy kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed behind Rachel and cuddled up behind her. Rachel felt arms go around her and she started to fight whoever was in bed with her. "Shh babe calm down its Randy."

"Get off me asshole." Rachel said quietly. "I thought you were John."

"Sorry babe just me your best friend and according to you an asshole now. Gee love you too. Feeling better?" Randy asked as he rolled his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"I feel a little better. My head isn't throbbing as bad as it was. Everything is still kinda cloudy." Rachel told him as she roll to face him and smiled up at her best friend. Who had introduced her to John while he was still with Karly. "I never thought John would cheat on me Randy."

"I'm sorry hon. I didn't think he would either. Something has to be going on. Who told you? It's not like John, the two of you simply put love each other." Randy said

"Karly told me Randy, she had pictures to prove it as well. When I asked her to leave she slapped me across the face and then shoved me hard into the wall." Rachel told him as she broke down in tears. Randy held her as she cried and tried to comfort his best friend.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to talk to John?" Randy asked

"You can try to see what is going through his head but I am done with him. I can't go back to him Randy, I'm sorry he is your best friend I can't do it." Rachel said

"You have been my best friend since we were little though Rach. John true he is my brother, we have been best friends and there for each other for 10 years but still babe. Let me talk to him then if I can get him out of the house you and Katie can go and grab your things." Randy said

"Thank you Randy." Rachel said

"You are welcome honey. I love you sweets." Randy told her and held her close.

"I love you Randy." Rachel said as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted back off to sleep in the comfort of her best friend. Randy stayed till she was sound asleep. Randy carefully slipped out of bed and headed up to check on Katie who was getting dressed.

"How is she Randy?" Katie asked

"Broken hearted, upset doesn't want to trust John. I held her as she cried but other than that I can't do much for her right now. She is sleeping now." Randy said as he pulled Katie close and laid then down on the bed and placed a hand on their baby. "I will call Cena in a bit and go and talk to him. Once I can get him out of the house I will call you and you two can go and grab her things."

"Good idea babe." Katie said as she placed her hand over Randy's "I love you and you had better not throw your back out."

"I wont babe. I love you" Randy said and pressed a kiss to Katie's forehead and then pulled out his phone and called John who said to come over. "I will be back in a bit as soon as I can."

John was just sitting in his living room and lost. Randy pulled in his drive and slowly got out of the truck as he walked up he could see John in the living room through the blinds and could tell that he hadn't gotten any sleep or if he did very little. Randy walked in and let his eyes adjust to the light and he walked into the living room and sat down by his best friend.

"Hey" John said

"Hey yourself." Randy said

"Let me guess she runs to you you tell her that you would find out what is going on and get me out of the house so she can grab her things." John said

"God you are good. But she didn't run too me John. She sought Katie out." Randy said "Want to tell me your side?"

"I have no side, but the fact that these pictures are over four and half years old hell some might be older than that." John said and handed Randy all the photo's.

As Randy looked through all the pictures he saw that John was right, the newest picture was close to four years old. John pointed out the scar that wasn't there in the oldest pictures and then the ones that were the newest that held the scar that Karly had. John didn't know what to think, he knew that once Rachel had her mind made up it was hard to change.

"I lost her haven't I?" John asked

"I believe so. Let her have time to cool off and then when the time is right try to talk with her not at her. I have known Rachel for nearly 29 years and she just needs time." Randy told him "How about we go get lunch so she can grab her things with Katie and we can maybe hit the gym. I can still work on my legs."

"Fine let me grab my gym bag. I wont let you over work at all. I know Katie would put me in a drug induced coma if I let you hurt your back even more." John said and walked up to his room and grabbed his bag and the two headed out in Randy's truck. Randy had sent a text to the girls and they headed over and it didn't take long to grab her clothes. Rachel saw that John had even washed clothes put everything up and cleaned the house. After that they headed to lunch and Katie drove by the gym and saw Randy's truck and walked in to talk to him and saw that he was busy doing legs but that didn't stop her. John took that moment to head out and talk to Rachel.

"Hey sweetie can we talk?" John asked

"Why John? I can't right now. Although we both know Katie is giving Randy hell and you are here so go ahead." Rachel said to him while she laid her head back on the headrest and turned her head towards John.

"I have never cheated on you baby. I love you and only you. Karly knew what she was doing and she knew that this would put you over top and leave me. All those pictures were old, nearly four and half years old. I don't know what to say to get you to come back to me, I know this will take time for us to get over." John said

"Take time. I was in the ER due to Karly last night. She assaulted me in our home John. I asked her to leave, she slapped me hard across the face and then shoved me hard into the wall where you found me trying to get my thoughts back and stand up. I can't take it anymore. She has tried too many times and I have had it John. I'm sorry but we are done." Rachel said "I have a minor concussion and I don't feel good right now thanks to her."

"I didn't know that part hon. I'm sorry" John said he leaned through the window and pressed a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead and knew it was a losing battle and left it at that and walked back into the gym and walked into Katie. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, I just wanted to check on him and he is okay for now. Send him home soon. Is she okay?" Katie asked

"With time she will be. I don't know why Karly did that and I will find out why. Take care of her please." John said "She said she was starting to hurt again."

"Oh okay I should get her home then." Katie said and John gave her a hug and then she got in to the car. "Ready to head home?"

"Please I am nauseated from his scent and I don't feel good." Rachel said "My head is pounding as well."

"When we get to the house I will check you over again and give you more pain meds. I'm sorry you feel like shit honey." Katie told her best friend.

After they arrived home Katie helped Rachel in and checked her over again and looked at her eyes and knew she wasn't feeling good. After giving her something for the pain she laid down in bed and crashed out. Katie picked up the living room and laid down on the couch and never heard Randy come home from the gym. Katie slept for nearly four hours and tried to move but there was an arm holding her down as Randy had climbed in behind her on the couch and was sound asleep as well. Katie twisted and smiled at Randy who was out. After pressed a kiss to his bald head she carefully got up when the doorbell rang and she walked over to it and wasn't shocked to see Wade Barrett there as he and Randy were good friends and he just wanted to come by and see how Randy was doing. Those two headed outside to talk and Katie started to find things for supper and then walked into check on Rachel who was starting to wake up a bit and smiled at Katie.

"Hey hon." Katie said as she climbed on the bed next to Rachel.

"Hey" she answered

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked

"Really drained. I might take a hot bath and all to see if that will help me feel better. Thank you Katie for everything." Rachel said

"You are most welcome dear. That is what best friends are for. Supper what sounds good to you?" Katie asked "I don't feel like cooking and Randy is talking with Wade and all."

"Well what sounds good to you preggers?" Rachel asked

"What how did you know?" Katie asked

"Well for one you couldn't be in the room when my CT scan was done, you are just glowing and I over heard Randy asking how you and the baby were feeling. I am happy for the two of you." Rachel said

"Thank you we are only 8 weeks and we were going to tell everyone at 12 weeks." Katie said

"I wont say anything. How about Chinese and all." Rachel said

"Sounds good still chicken fried rice and mt dew?" Katie ask and Rachel nodded her head in agreement. Katie hugged her best friend and left her to take her bath and smiled at Randy who was walking into the kitchen and asked if it was okay if Wade stayed for supper and that way fine by Katie and told Randy that Rachel was awake and getting in the tub and that she wanted Chinese.

That night as the four ate supper Wade knew that Rachel was John's girlfriend but as of the moment he didn't care. Randy and Katie cleaned up from supper and Rachel stuck her head in and said that she was going for a walk and had her cell phone on her. Wade was headed out at the same time.

"Rachel wait up." Wade said

Rachel turned and waited as Wade walked down to the end of the drive. "What Wade?"

"Can I join you on your walk or do you want to be alone?" Wade asked

"You can join how is that. I don't mind." Rachel said and smiled up at him.

As the two walked they talked about just about every thing but the topic of John never came up and Rachel was happy about that. She needed time to forget nearly everything and wanted to take time and head up and see her family and was going to do just that. As she could do her job from the road as she checked in with Stephanie McMahon as she worked on the creative team and had done so for nearly 8 years now. Wade was shocked to find that out as he knew she worked for the same company but didn't know what department. As they talked they also exchanged phone numbers and Rachel said that she didn't mind if he sent her text messages at all. Wade finally asked if she was single and she said that she was just coming out of a very long relationship and didn't want to get involved with anyone at the moment. Wade told her that he understood and that they could be friends.

Over the next week Rachel flew out to see some family that lived in Oklahoma and spent time with her grandparents, her cousins and all that. While she was gone John called and asked Vince for the next two weeks off which he allowed for John. While Rachel was gone he contacted Karly who drove over right away to see what John wanted. Once she arrived she rang the doorbell and John answered it let her in.

"Hi John what is up?" Karly asked

"A few things. First of all I didn't call you here to sleep with you and second why in the hell did you show Rach pictures of us that were taken a long ass time ago and break us up?" John asked

"Simply because I want you back. John you and I belong together we are made for each other." Karly said "I take it she left you."

"She did after you showed her pictures from us when we were together nearly four and half years ago. Look at some of the pictures Karly, here are the ones without your scar on your right arm, here are the ones with. I took another look at them and well darling I hate to break it to you but my tattoo that I have on my hip isn't there either. You took my life from me and I have to say this is the lowest you have ever gone before." John said

"Tattoo you don't have a tattoo." Karly said "Prove it John."

John stood up and pulled his running shorts down and looked at Karly's face when she saw that Rachel had branded him with her name. She looked closely as it covered up part of scar he had from surgery a few years back to clear out some bone fragments on his left hip bone while he was out with a torn pectoral muscle as well. "Well you let the little slut brand you didn't you?"

John shook his head and looked Karly in the eye. "No she didn't brand me. I did that because I love her so much. I suggest you listen to me real good. I don't love you, I don't need you and I certainly don't want you anywhere near my life. Stay away and stay out of my life got it. Go back to Boston where you belong and stay there."

Karly looked at John who had never spoken to her that way and was scared of him for the first time in her life. She loved him and she wanted him in her life. But she could clearly see that John didn't want her in his. Karly stood up and walked out the door. John sat down and sighed in relief that it was done, now he could work on getting Rachel back in his life, little did he know that would be a challenge in itself.

Over the next few months it was pure hell on them both as they worked so close together during some of the story lines he was in. Rachel had asked him for space and so far he was giving her just what she asked him to do. John did explain to her that Karly admitted to the pictures and he took the time to show Rachel that all the pictures were from when he had dated Karly and that she was now out of his life for good. Rachel took the time and thought long and hard and finally sat John down and forgave him to his face which was a relief for them both. John asked her if they could try again and she still told him to give her space and that she wasn't ready to jump into anything just yet. John understood but vowed to himself that he wouldn't touch another woman unless it was Rachel.

During this time both Katie and Randy had gotten married as they were deeply in love and they both wanted to be married before the baby was born, with a small wedding that took place in their back yard with Rachel as Katie's maid of honor and John serving as Randy's best man they watched along with some family and friends as they got married. Katie was glowing in her pregnancy and she and Randy had chosen not to find out what they were having. Randy asked John for help in putting the nursery together and he did just that and he was happy for the couple. John still longed to have Rachel back in his life but she was now dating Wade Barrett. Even though they had only been dating for a few weeks they were happy so far. One night while she was on the road with Wade she was getting ready to leave for the show as Wade had gone over with some friends so she had her rental when she was grabbed from behind as John wanted a moment with her but had yet to be able to talk as Wade hardly left her side for anything.

John pulled Rachel into his room and sat her on the bed. Rachel wasn't happy with him and just glared at him. "What do you want John?"

"Simply put you. I haven't stopped loving you, my life is lonely with out you in it. We complete each other. I don't know why you are with Wade who isn't the best but I will keep my mouth shut baby. Come back to me where you belong." John told her

"I am happy with Wade John he treats me wonderfully. Just please don't do anything. I will always love you but I don't want to date you I'm sorry. Go find a sweet girl." Rachel told him and stood up to leave when John pulled her to him and took her things and set them on the dresser in the hotel room.

"There hasn't been a girl in my life since the day you walked out, I haven't looked, touched nothing." John said and kissed Rachel roughly on the lips and let his hands roam down her body till they reached her full breast and he massaged them through her shirt. Rachel broke the kiss and stepped away from John the look of tear in her eyes. John pulled her close again and this time kissed her sweetly on the lips and wiped her tears away. After that watched as she walked out of the room.

That didn't stop John the next week they were home Wade had to fly out for a signing and knew that Rachel would be alone at her condo and drove over but on the way there he got a call from Randy telling him to get his ass to the hospital as Katie was in labor. Rachel had gotten the same call only from Katie. Both Randy and Katie asked the two to be in the delivery room when the baby was born as they were the god parents and they agreed. It was nearly five hours later when Katie gave birth to her and Randy's little girl who was very healthy for being four weeks early and they named her Faith Rachel Orton after her god mom. Rachel was in tears when she was able to hold the baby for the first time. John congratulated the couple on the birth of their daughter as did Rachel and they both headed out to give the new parents bonding time with their infant. John pulled Rachel close and gave her a hug as he knew it was a very touching day to watch the birth of someone who was so special in their hearts.

John didn't care and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips and asked her to come with him. John didn't care where it was he wanted her. The passion he had was unreal for her. Rachel didn't because of Wade her feelings with him were deeping and she wanted to see where it went. John didn't give her time as once they were in the bathroom he pulled her close and undid her jeans as he kissed her she was surprised as she felt herself kiss him back. John did quick work of their jeans and her panties as he reached down and massaged her smooth mound he slid two fingers in and started to play as they kissed. John took her right there on the sink as he slipped into her depths she moaned at the contact being made as it felt so right. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist while he supported her against the sink and shoved her shirt and bra up as he wanted to watch her breast bounce with his thrust. Kissing as they had sex both wanting more but not saying it. Rachel moaned as she cum with pleasure that John caused as he exploded deep into her body. John kissed her sweetly on the lips as he pulled out and cleaned them up as he bent down to lick up what had started to spill out of her sweet pussy he moaned as he brought her quickly to another orgasm. Rachel slipped her jeans on as he brought down her bra and shirt and kissed her again. This hadn't been the first time John had done this but this time he hadn't been so rough with her. A few other times it was in a closet in the arena where he fingered her, went down on her smooth pussy, a few other times he had sex with her in the his locker room after she handed him something about changes to a storyline.

Rachel smiled at John as they left the hospital and headed home. When she got home she was shocked to see Wade home. After walking into her condo she wanted him. Wade smiled when she straddled his lap and kissed him on the lips. Wade let her take control as she stood up and stripped right in front of him she did quick work of his clothes and once she had him down to nothing and sliding down onto him she started to rock her hips as he massaged her breast and kissed her deeply. "Hmm you feel good on me love" Wade said to her as she started to bounce up and down on him.

"You feel so hard and huge inside of me Wade. Take me to bed and fuck me good." Rachel said as Wade just picked her up off the bed and smiled at her as he walked them up to her bed room as she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Wade laid them down and pulled out of her body and smile as he went down on her and kissed her swollen pussy.

"Been playing with toys babe?" Wade asked as he slipped two fingers into her drenched pussy.

"Yes baby. I have been naughty while you were gone I let my vibrator pleasure me and bring to my sexual peak." Rachel said and scream out when he spanked her pussy. Wade liked to hear her scream and spanked her again and she squealed in delight as he quickly slipped two fingers into her as started to massage her depths as he reached for her drawer on her night stand that held some toys and grabbed his favorite out of them all. After smearing her juices onto the toy he spanked her again as she screamed out in pleasure as he slowly inserted the toy into her now dripping pussy as he slowly pushed and pulled the toy in and out of her he loved watching her squirm in pleasure as she held onto the headboard he reached over and smacked her ass. Wade loved being with her like this as he was able to pleasure her and himself as he slowly prepped her ass and let her take control of toy as he slid into her tightness of her ass and slowly fucked her as she kept the toy sliding in and out of her perfect pussy she cried out in pleasure as Wade stared to move, he pulled the toy out of her pussy and spanked her again for being so naughty. He pulled out and slipped into her as he started to pound in and out of her pussy they both crying out in pleasure as they had sex. Wade took her from several different angles and finally had her on her knees as she felt him slip back into her depths she screamed out as he was in complete control of her. Soon they were at their final climaxes and screamed out each others names as they climaxed together. Wade slipped out and laid down and brought her to his chest and held her close. Rachel laid her head on his chest as they returned their breathing to normal and soon Rachel was sound asleep against him.

Over the next few weeks they were wrapped up in each other. As they were on the road John kept on with his assault on winning Rachel back. Wade had left for the arena and John sent a text to Rachel to come to his room as he knew that Wade had a signing as it was before the show then he was staying there. Rachel grabbed her phone and purse and walked up to John's room and he opened it once she knocked and he brought her to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. John smiled at her as he did quick work of their clothes. Rachel reached out and traced the tattoo that was on his hip she bent to kiss it and then took John into her mouth, the one thing he never asked her to do she was doing it to pleasure him. It wasn't long and they were now wrapped up in each other's arms and laying in bed after having sex. "Tell Wade you are flying out to meet some girls from college in Vegas for a girls week. I will meet you there and we can play all week. Rach I love you and I don't want to lose you, its hard to see you with him every day." John said to her

Rachel turned to face John. "I want you to know this now. I will do this as I want you as well. My feelings never went away John. I love you Johnny. I have to break up with Wade just give me a few weeks so we can be back together. I will fly and out and meet you for a week of us. Its been hard on me too. But each time you and I are together like this either rough, gentle or you kissing me all over I love it each time. It's killing me inside as well."

John nodded his head in agreement and held Rachel close. John wasn't on the card for the show that night and didn't have to be at the arena and they spent most of the night wrapped up in each other's arms. Rachel called Katie on her way back to her room that she shared with Wade and grabbed her bags. Katie was nice enough to meet her in the room.

"Katie what am I to do?" Rachel asked

"Do you love Wade or are you two just enjoying each other?" Katie asked as she shifted her daughter to her shoulder so she could burp her.

"I like Wade but I don't love him. I love John with my whole heart. He is my soul mate." Rachel said "We are flying out both to Vegas for a week of just us. I am telling Wade that some of my girls that I went to college with we are having a girls week in Vegas."

"Then go be with John. You have your mind made up honey." Katie told her "I know nothing and neither does Randy, who I am sure John is talking to as of this moment." Katie knew her husband well. John had called him and they were having the same conversation the girls were.

Rachel finished grabbing everything and walked down to John's room and Randy helped her with her bags and then held her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Randy then picked his daughter up and held her close while wrapping an arm around his wife. Rachel knew that Wade would probably flip out when he noticed that she wasn't in her room. Since they still had about two hours before the show would be ending and Randy knew where on card that Wade was for the night they decided to grab a flight to Vegas now and start on their week. Randy told Rachel he would go by in the morning and change out her locks and code on the security system since Wade had a key, but since he had his own house in Tampa he didn't have much there.

John drove them to the airport and booked them a flight to Vegas and since he was out of action and not doing any promos he didn't have to worry about much. After getting to their gate for the flight Wade called her cell phone. "Hey you"

"Hey what is going on?" Wade asked Rachel asked as she leaned into John. "Not much where are you at babe? I thought you were headed to the arena to see my match."

"Sorry Wade, my girls called and we headed as in the girls are headed to Vegas for a week of fun. I'm at the airport now getting ready to board my flight. I was going to call you when I landed." Rachel told him

"Oh have fun for the week. I will be staying at my house." Wade told her

"Okay talk to you later see you when I get back." Rachel said and turned off her phone. John did the same as he had called Vince and told him what was going on so he knew what was going on.

It wasn't long till they were seated on their flight to Vegas and John had gotten them a suite at The Palms and after getting settled in their suite for the week, John looked at Rachel and smiled at her. Rachel looked up and smiled at John who got down on one knee and held out a ring. "Rachel Logan you are my life and I love you so much. Will you please do the honor and become Mrs John Cena?"

"Yes John I will. I love you and you are my life as well." Rachel said John slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply.

"Lets go and get married now. I don't want to wait." John stated. Rachel look up at John and nodded her head in agreement and they both changed their clothes and soon headed down and out on the strip and found a jewelry store and picked out their wedding bands and John picked up a necklace for Rachel as well, they then headed to a little white chapel that as off main strip and after paying their fees they just were now waiting their time spot.

"Lets us pray. Dear Lord we come to you in thanksgiving as we unite these two in their lives as they marry their soul mates. Please keep them safe and always feel your love for them" Pastor Vest said

"John and Rachel are two separate souls who are becoming one. I see the love they have for each other and as their vows are said they will show the love they have for each other. John you may go first" Pastor Vest stated

"Today I marry my soul mate the person who has completed me in more ways than one. Rachel you are my entire life you have lite passion in me that I didn't even know existed till now. I will be with you till the end of my days. You have truly made me happy and have completed me and shown me what love is when I had closed my heart off to love. I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you. I love you Rachel" John said

"Rachel it is your turn to say your vows" Pastor Vest said

"Today I marry not only my best friend but my soul mate as well. John you have also lighted passion in me that I never knew was there, the passion for you for life and for us. I will also be with you till the end of my days. You my dear have made me completely happy, you have shown me how a man should treat a woman and I thank you for that. I pledge my love, my life to you, I love you John" Rachel said

"John and Rachel have said their vows to each other what symbol do you have to show your love to each other?" Pastor Vest asked

"Rings" Rachel and John both said

"John please place the ring on Rachel's finger" Pastor Vest said

"Rachel please wear this ring as it's a symbol of my endless love for you" John stated as he slid the ring onto Rachel's finger

"John please wear this ring as its symbol of my endless love for you" Rachel stated as she slid the ring onto John's finger.

"As John and Rachel have professed their love and exchanged their rings. I now by the power invested in me and before God and in the state of Nevada pronounce them husband and wife. John you may kiss your bride" Pastor Vest stated

John pulled Rachel into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the lips

"May I introduce for the first time Mr and Mrs John Cena" The pastor stated

John smiled at his wife and as they walked out and decided to find something to eat and after eating they walked the strip a bit more and finally headed back to their hotel where John gently took Rachel over as they made love to each other as a married couple. The two enjoyed the week of just them, they were wrapped up in each other's love. John couldn't be more happier that he had the love of his life back in his life.

It was the day they had to head back to Tampa. It didn't help any that their flight was out at 5am and while they were at the airport, Rachel was looking through her phone when she saw on her calender that she had a doctor's appointment with Katie once they got back and all. "John I am seeing Katie for my well woman check will you come with me please?"

"Sure babe." John said "Are you ready to head back to Tampa?"

"Not really babe. I love it here just the two of us. But you return to work in two weeks and well. I have to go back as well." Rachel said

That morning was passing by quickly for the Cena's and soon they were landing at the Tampa airport, both thankful that the flight was uneventful and thankful that Randy was waiting at the airport with Faith to pick them up. Rachel took Faith from Randy so he could help John with their bags. Rachel put Faith in to her carseat and she couldn't help but smile at her niece who was so content. They were finally in the car and headed towards John's house, Randy helped with the bags again while Rachel stayed in the car since the baby was sleeping soundly in her carset.

"Hey you we want the two of you to come to supper tonight. We are ordering pizza and or Chinese tonight for supper and all. Katie would love to see the two of you again. That way you two can spend some time with Faith as well." Randy said

"What time Randy?" John asked as he could tell that Rachel was worn out.

"About 5:30 we can have the supper there and ready to go. Come over early." Randy said to the couple

John nodded his head in agreement. "Why don't you go up and lay down we were up early for the flight and the time change doesn't help any. I will lock up and be up soon."

Rachel headed up to the master bedroom and saw that nothing had changed. John still had his blue pillows on his side of the bed and her red ones on the left. After using the bathroom she stripped down to her tank top and panties and removed her bra and laid down in bed. She was sound asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. She didn't even feel John climb into bed and gently lift her up so she was laying on his chest. The couple slept for nearly five hours and Rachel was starting to wake up and smiled as she was wrapped up in John's arms listening to his heartbeat and was nice and content.

After enjoying a wonderful supper with friends the couple finally headed back to their house. John locked up the house and headed into his office and started to look the bills over and paid his bills online. After he made sure the house was secure for the night he walked up and smiled at Rachel who was relaxing in the tub.

"Hey honey, are you feeling better?" John asked as he sat down by the side of the huge tub.

"I am thanks for asking. I am home, with my husband. Join me?" Rachel asked

John just smiled and stood up and stripped his clothes off and sat down behind Rachel and pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "This water feels good on my muscles. I may have to do this more often."

"See you always laughed that my baths were relaxing on muscles and all, now you agree with me. Hmm who was right on that?" Rachel asked

"This had better not get out to the roster baby, if it gets to Randy he wont let me live it down." John said as he massaged Rachel's shoulder's.

"That is funny. Randy loves to take hot baths he has done it since he started wrestling as it relaxes his muscles and he isn't as sore. You were roommates for how long?" Rachel asked

John just shook his head at his best friend. It didn't surprise him, when they were at OVW they had a two bedroom two bath apartment and well they didn't bother each other much at night after shows, they were best friends, brothers, and always training, then when they got called up to the main roster with the WWE they traveled together. It didn't surprise John at all. Randy always had sore muscles he did as well.

"Are you ready to head to bed babe?" John asked

"Yes. I am relaxed now and how about we watch a movie?" Rachel asked

"Sounds good. How about tomorrow we head to your condo and grab the last of your things that you want and maybe we can do a furnished rental with it and if you didn't want to work or travel you could stay home." John said as he stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then wrapped one around Rachel. It wasn't long and they were wrapped up in each other's arms in bed watching a movie that was on TV Rachel had almost instantly fallen asleep against John's chest.

John turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around Rachel and held her close. The next morning came quick for John as he let Rachel sleep in. After getting a shower he quickly changed and headed down to start on breakfast. While he was cooking he couldn't help but want a family, he wanted a baby in his arms a baby with Rachel. He put the thought aside and decided to serve breakfast in bed to his still sleeping wife.

Rachel was starting to wake up when John walked in the bedroom with her breakfast. The smell of wonderful food entered the room and she slowly sat up in bed and smiled at John. "You didn't need to make breakfast Johnny."

"I wanted to and you were sleeping so good. How are you feeling this morning?" John asked

"Good for now. I was really worn out yesterday. Can we go to my condo today and get the rest of my things. It shouldn't take long as I have most of my things here that I want." Rachel said

"Sounds like a plan babe. Why don't you eat then we can head out." John answered as he climbed back in bed next to Rachel and smiled at his wife before pressing a kiss to her temple. Rachel ate nearly everything that John had fixed for her but the bacon as she wasn't a fan of it to begin with the smell wasn't sitting right with her either. John ate the bacon and finished her eggs while she got up and dressed in comfy clothes and then pulled her hair back. Rachel walked back into the bedroom and John couldn't help but smile as she looked comfy wearing her yoga pants and one of John's shirts she had taken from him and had cut the neck a few weeks before when she had been in his locker room working on a storyline with him.

"You look very comfy." John said while he grabbed the tray of food and they walked down together. Rachel couldn't help but smile as John was in a pair of running shorts and a tshirt that was his 10 years strong shirt and looked relaxed.

"I feel comfy and that is what I want to be. You look very relaxed Mr Cena." Rachel said

"Hm you look relaxed as well Mrs Cena." John told her and pulled her close and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Do you want to take my truck or car?"

"How about your truck the quad cab one that way if I need to bring some bedding over with me like my sheets that I love so much I can not worry about them blowing away." Rachel told him. John nodded his head in agreement and grabbed the keys and held the back door open for her then shut it and set the alarm and then helped her into his truck and they headed out. Rachel lived about 20 minutes away from John's house and while they were pulling into the neighborhood she noticed that there was a black car sitting in her drive and gasped.

"What is wrong honey?" John asked as he noticed the car as well.

"That is Wade's car, why is he here? I didn't call him or text him the entire time. Oh shit. Johnny now what?" Rachel asked

"I think that we should hide our rings as that will make him wonder more. We can leave them here in the truck and I will lock it. Explain that there was a break in a few doors down and I said that you can stay with me till we get things changed out. If he questions anymore we will just tell him that we are married. I wont back down without a fight baby." John told her as they pulled into the drive.

Wade saw the truck and wondered who was there, he could see that there were two people in the truck and all. He got out and leaned against his car. Rachel didn't want to get out of the car now. John slipped his ring off then slipped Rachel's off. "It will be okay honey." John told her. John got out first then walked around to help Rachel out. Before he got Rachel out Wade walked over to him.

"Cena my man why are you here?" Wade asked

"Randy gave me the key. Rachel is worried that her house was broken in to and we came to get some of her things till we can get a better security system on the condo and Randy had the locks changed." John told him

"No shit I can't get in. I knew the locks were changed." Wade said as John helped Rachel get out of the car. "Rachel why are you with John?"

"He was at the airport with Randy and I just told John I would ride here with him. I stayed with him last night. I would have called you but my phone died. I have to go and buy a new one today." she told him "While you are here we need to talk. It's over between us Wade, I like you but I don't love you and I don't see myself with you in my future."

"Oh? Why a sudden change of plans babe?" Wade asked "Why in the hell do you have a bloody Cena shirt on?"

"Because I no clean clothes. It was too late to wash clothes last night and I am worn out." Rachel said as she watched Randy pull into the drive said as he pulled up behind John's truck.

"Hell I would would wear a Cena shirt if I was married to him as well." Randy stated didn't realize that slipped out of his mouth. Both John and Rachel glared at Randy but the look on Wade's face was priceless.

"You married him? How could you do that to us? I thought we were doing great. How could you bloody do this to us?" Wade asked

"Simple, I love Johnny here, not you we had fun now its your time to move on." Rachel said as John wrapped his arms around her as he could tell that Wade was bout to lose it even more with his temper.

Wade looked between the couple and knew something went on but he didn't know what. He would do some digging around and find his answer. "This isn't over between us Rach." The three watched as he got into his car and backed out of the driveway and drove away.

It didn't take them long to grab what Rachel wanted she had most of it over at John's and when they broke up she left most of it there as she just bought new clothes and make up. John couldn't help but watch Rachel move around her condo gathering her things. Between Randy and John they quickly had all of movies packed her tv undone and everything else she wanted. Katie called and say that she would meet everyone back over at John and Rachel's. Once the three arrived Katie was just pulling up and Randy got out and grabbed the baby from the car and Katie grabbed the pack in play and that way they could lay her down if she was sleeping. Randy and John quickly unloaded the truck and then started on supper. Katie was feeding Faith a bottle and smiled over at her best friend. Rachel was tired beyond belief and stretched out on the couch and drifted off to sleep. While the boys were cooking Katie had put a sleeping Faith down in the office and helped the boys as neither of them liked to cut up onions, have doing that she washed her hand and soon it was in the oven. Randy and Katie took over the loveseat while John gently lifted Rachel so her head was in his lap and they sat back and watched a movie. Soon the house was filled with the smell of roast, potatoes, carrots, and the smell of the onions was pretty strong. All of it just smelled wonderful to John, Randy and Katie but to Rachel who was just starting to wake up nothing smelled good to her. Rachel sat up with John's help and let her body adjust again and stood up and ran for the bathroom and started to get sick right away from the smell of everything.

John wasn't too far behind her and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and handed it to Rachel. "Hey sweetie what is wrong?"

"I have no idea John, I must have a bug or something. I never get sick." Rachel said as she cleaned up. John pulled her in for a hug and held her close

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and then just crash on the couch. Does anything sound good?" John asked. Rachel just shook her head no for the moment and walked up to brush her teeth and after changing into a tank top she walked back down and laid down on the couch. Everyone heard a loud wail come from John's office. Randy walked in to pick up Faith while Katie fixed a bottle, John started to get supper out of the oven when Rachel was back in the bathroom getting sick again.

Katie walked into the bathroom and held back Rachel's hair and grabbed the washcloth and got it cold and placed it on the back of her neck. "Okay sweetie that is the second time in the night. Lets go up and I can at least listen to your heart and lungs and take your temp. I am worried about you."

"I don't know what is going on. I felt fine this morning. John cooked breakfast and cooked bacon and even though I don't like the smell of it I didn't eat it either. I wont fight you Katie." Rachel told her best friend. "I have a doctor's appointment with you tomorrow morning at 10."

"I can run labs tomorrow honey. Lets go up and let me check you over. I will meet you up there I have to walk out and get my medical bag." Katie said and helped Rachel up and walked out to her car. Rachel head up to the bedroom and it wasn't long and Katie was checking her over. "You are healthy honey. Your blood pressure is up a bit but you are okay. You want to head back down? You don't have to eat you can hold Faith while we eat."

"I can do that. Thank you Katie." Rachel told her best friend.

John walked up as supper was ready and held Rachel close. John understood and together they walked down, the rest sat down and Randy handed Faith to Rachel. She hoped that John wanted a family as holding her niece made her want one. The rest of the night went pretty smooth and Katie and Randy loaded up all the baby stuff and Rachel placed the now sleeping baby in her carseat and felt arms go around her, as they watched the Orton's take off.

"John."

"What is it honey?" John asked

"As I was holding Faith, I couldn't help but want a family. Do you feel the same way?" Rachel asked as they walked back into the house.

"I am glad you brought this up, I do as well honey. How about we start trying?" John asked. Rachel smiled up at her husband and laid her head against his chest and they stayed like that for a bit before heading up to their room for the night.

The next morning came quick for Rachel as she was up pretty early her stomach still uneasy and not feeling good. After taking a hot bath which helped her relax even more, after getting dressed, then doing her hair and make up she decided that wake up John. Not always an easy task. This morning was just like any other morning. "John wake up babe, we have an hour an half before I have to be at my doctor's appointment."

"I don't want to move babe." John mumbled. Rachel knew she might be playing with fire and placed her hand on his stomach. "YOUR HANDS ARE FREEZING RACHEL"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. John didn't think it was so funny and rolled to his stomach and Rachel didn't like that idea so she pulled the covers back and slapped him on his bare ass as they had made love the night before and they had fallen asleep naked. "FUCK. Damn it woman I am up. Happy now?"

"Not yet, you aren't dressed or downstairs ready to go." Rachel said with a laugh. John stood up and stretched and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips. John walked into the bathroom and started the shower to get cleaned up and Rachel headed down to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Then fixed eggs and some cut up some fresh fruit and then sat down, knowing John would be out soon enough. It wasn't much longer and John walked down and he could smell the coffee and eggs and decided to warm his up a bit and then sat down next to Rachel.

"You feeling better baby?" John asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Somewhat. Still blah does that make sense?" Rachel asked. John smiled at his wife and took a bite of eggs and smiled, Rachel knew how to cook and that is one thing he had picked up from her and his mom was cooking. Rachel was happy about that too, as they took turns cooking most of the time when they were home. After cleaning up the kitchen they headed out to the doctor's office for her appointment. John hoped nothing was wrong, as they both had the flu about three weeks ago and so did most of the roster. John pulled into the parking lot of the office and walked about and helped Rachel out and held her close as they walked in hand and hand. After signing in with the nurse at the desk she was told to come around to the hall and they would take her on back.

After getting vitals taken drawing blood from Rachel the nurse handed her a gown and hold her to put it on that only socks could stay on and handed her a blanket as well. Rachel smiled at the nurse then John and started to change. John watched in amazement as he loved his wife and her body. After Rachel changed she sat down on the exam table and John stood up and walked over and brought Rachel to his chest and just held her and started to rub her back which started to put her back to sleep. John pressed a kiss to her forehead. They didn't have to wait long as Katie knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey you two." Katie said quietly

"Hey, she is about back asleep." John quietly told Katie. "Babe Katie is here."

"Hmm I didn't mean to almost fall back asleep. I am so drained." Rachel said

"That is okay dear. I know you haven't been sleeping good either." John said before kissing her forehead again and then sat down in the chair by the exam table.

"Lets get this out of the way hon, then we can hope your labs are back. I had them run several different tests honey." Katie said "Let me listen to your heart and lungs then we can do the rest babe."

Katie listened and was pleased that Rachel was nice and clear and then helped her lay back and started the exam. It wasn't long and Katie helped Rachel sit back up and stepped out so she could get redressed. John quickly kissed her on the lips before Katie came back in. "You my dear are very healthy, I have your labs back and we need to talk."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face.

"You my dear are pregnant. I would say about 10 weeks." Katie said and Rachel looked over at John who just smiled at his wife. "I can do a sono and we can get your due date. Now since you have been with Wade in the past we can do a new DNA test that only requires blood from both you and John. We will have the test in two hours and you can wait in my office and relax on the couch."

"That is fine. Does that explain why I haven't been feeling good lately?" Rachel asked. John stepped over and sat down on the table behind his wife and held her close.

"Yes it does. I am shocked you haven't been really sick, then again each pregnancy is different. I was barely sick with Faith." Katie said "No matter what recall you have both Randy and I for support and your family as well."

Rachel just smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay lay back and the gel might be cold if it is I'm sorry my nurse forgets to put it in the warmer." Katie started the sono and showed both Rachel and John their baby. Katie did measurements and she was right that Rachel was 10 weeks into the pregnancy. After printing off a few pictures for the couple. "Let me get the nurse back in we only need to do a blood sample from John since we still have some of yours hon then you can go wait in my office, there is a couch in there."

The nurse came in a few minutes later and drew blood from John, then showed them down to Katie's office and told them that doctor would be in soon. Rachel saw the couch and laid down on it John sat down and Rachel lifted up and laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes and was sound asleep within minutes. John couldn't help but smile as he placed a hand on their baby that was created. John was about to fall asleep himself when Katie walked in. She couldn't help but smile at the couple. Rachel was out like a light and John was almost there.

Katie touched John's shoulder and shook it a little."Didn't mean to fall asleep Katie."

"John it's okay. I have the results in , yes you have been asleep for almost two hours but I had the lab put a rush on it. Wake up Rachel." Katie said

"Babe wake up some please. Katie has the results." John said as he woke up his wife.

"I was sleeping good." Rachel said and glared at her husband.

"Sorry babe when we get home you can take a nice long nap." John told her and helped her sit up.

"Sorry babe. Good news John you are the father. I will give you the results to keep at home and all. I want to see you in two weeks. Yes it is safe to travel." Katie told her "I am coming on the road for a bit so by chance we aren't home I can check you over on the road. You are my last patient for the next 8 and half months."

"I see Randy talked you and Faith to come on the road. I know he misses you two greatly." Rachel said "I knew John was the daddy, but I still have to tell Wade even though I don't want to."

"We can deal with him when the time comes honey. Lets get you home to rest. Katie who do you suggest then for her doctor?" John asked

"I can still be her doctor. I am taking time from here. Privately I can still be her doctor. Don't worry honey you are in good hands. I will be on the road with you." Katie said with a smile. "I suggest Dr Loan she is very good. Once a month appointments with her and then I can over see you on the road."

"Sounds like a plan. Katie you think of everything." Rachel said and hugged her best friend.

"Yes Randy did talk me to coming on the road. Faith will love it. His bus is done and I hear Vince is getting you one." Katie said

"Will be here in two weeks. Baby ready and all. I just have to call him he will upgrade it to fit the baby." John said "Katie why don't you and Randy come over for supper and bring dessert."

"Say about 6pm. I am going home and taking a nice long nap." Rachel said

Katie nodded her head in agreement, she was also headed home for the day. After hugging her best friend again the couple headed to the reception desk and made a month appointment with Dr Loan and then headed home. John pulled into the garage and closed it then walked around and held Rachel out and held her close while they walked into their house. Rachel kissed John on the lips and said that she was headed up to lay down. John said he needed to make a few phone calls then he would be up.

John called and talked to Vince who agreed only to Raw and to PPV's of course and decided that his bus needed to be fit for the baby and all. Said that they needed to fly out as the bus wouldn't be ready for nearly 2 weeks and it would so close to what Randy had color and all. John thanked Vince and after paying some bills online he made sure the house was locked tight and walked up to join his wife in bed. After stripping down to his boxers he couldn't help but smile as Rachel was on her right side as he climbed in, she barely woke up and then laid her head on his chest.

Rachel was waking up after nearly 4 hours and headed down to see what they could have for supper but she didn't feel like cooking and decided to call both Randy and Katie to see what they wanted from Olive Garden and since they had delivery it was easy. After placing the order she headed up to wake up John.

"Hey babe." Rachel said as she climbed back into bed next to John.

John rolled over and faced his wife who had a smile on her face. "What is it honey?"

"Supper should be here soon I ordered from Olive Garden. Katie and Randy are on the way over with Faith. I want to tell Randy of the pregnancy then call your parents tonight." Rachel said

"Okay. Do you want to call yours?" John asked

"Why? They haven't bothered to call me once in five years. I have sent them numerous text messages saying hi, I have called them and all. I even emailed them. I get no response back. My brother died two years ago from caner and we almost clashed at the funeral." Rachel said

"Honey calm down. I understand you not wanting to call. I thought I would try. I love you baby." John said

"I love you too Johnny. Now Katie and Randy will be here in about 20 minutes and all. So please get up. I don't want to send Randy up so he can beat you up." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

It wasn't long after that the the doorbell rang and it as just Randy and Faith." Katie will be in here in a minute. She is trying to hardest to get out of being on call tonight and she shouldn't be anyways." Randy said as he handed Faith to Rachel.

"Okay, she is getting so big. How old is she now?" Rachel asked as she sat down with her niece.

"Almost three and half months and growing like a little weed. Almost all of her clothes are too small. The six months sleepers are too wide on her and all. But all I care about is that she is a happy little baby who is very healthy." Randy said

"And she has her fingers wrapped tightly around your little finger Randy, she can smile and melt your heart." Rachel said

"I'm scared to know what she will be like when she turns 16." Randy said as he saw John coming down the stairs "Hey man."

"Hey. She is getting so big." John said as he sat down by Rachel and Katie walked in the door and sat down next to Randy. "We have some news to tell you Randy."

"Oh please share."

"I'm 10 weeks pregnant Randy." Rachel said

"That is awesome. I am so happy for you two." Randy said.

It wasn't long after announcing that their supper arrived and four sat down to eat supper. After supper that night everyone talked as they were all going back out on the road. Katie said that she and Faith were going to join Randy on the road and Rachel was going to join John as well. As the four parted ways and headed to bed that night. The next day came quick for Randy and Katie as he was up and loading the bus as Katie was getting ready for the trip. John and Rachel had packed last night but was nervous as anything as she was starting to show. They had gone out after eating supper and she was able to pick up a few bella bands and all. It was that night when they finally made it to their hotel and up to their room.

"John I am going to crash, I am completely worn out." Rachel told him

"Okay honey. I am headed down to meet Randy and Ted for a drink is it okay if I tell Ted?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel and placed his hand on their baby that was starting to show. "Aren't you glad we went shopping after Randy and Katie left?"

"Yes I am. Go spend time with your friends and have a fun night. I will right here probably crashed out when you climb into bed. I love you John." Rachel said

"I love you too babe. Try to get some sleep. You didn't sleep much on the flight." John told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead

"I wonder why." Rachel said

John changed shirts and pressed another kiss to Rachel's forehead and headed out. Randy was standing at his door about to knock on it when John walked out. Together they walked down to the hotel bar and saw that Ted had grabbed them a table and had a round of beer waiting on them already.

"Hey Ted. You didn't need to grab the first round." Randy said

"I wanted to, plus I had to wait on the two of you. And we both know how long it normally takes John to get ready." Ted said with a laugh

"Rach isn't feeling the best and I am worried about her and all. I do have some news to tell you though Ted." John said

"Well out with it?" Ted stated

"Rach and I are having a baby. Just don't say anything as we are waiting till we are 12 weeks to tell." John said

Wade heard what John just said as he was sitting behind them and a smirk grew across his face. Wade knew that was his key to get Rachel to come back to him. Now to expose the truth would be hard enough.

"Wait she was with Wade could it be his?" Ted asked

"No, we were messing around and well it just happened one day. I am truly in love with her and I can't wait to become a daddy." John said

Wade didn't like what he was hearing, how could Rachel be sleeping with John? Wade always was with Rachel when they were together, he hardly left her side. There were a few times but hardly ever. Wade slammed his glass on the table and stood up and walked over to the three.

"You know John you stole her from under me." Wade said

"I didn't steal anything from you man. Rachel and I have always loved each other we just realized our feelings were still very strong and got back together." John said calmly.

Wade just looked at John. "I don't believe that. I believe she is having my baby not yours."

"Believe what you want. Read this." John said and reached into his wallet and grabbed the letter from the lab stating that John was the father. "The way I see it Wade you don't know jackshit and you can leave us alone."

Wade took the paper from John and read it over and saw that he was a 100% match as the father of the baby. "This is wrong and you know it John, you just fabricated this so you could keep the baby from me."

"I may be devious but that is even below my own standards. I would say call Rach but she is sleeping not feeling good and told me to go have a drink with Orton and DiBiase here. Wade listen to me carefully leave Rachel and the baby alone, and myself." John told him. "Guys thanks for the drink but I am headed to bed. I am worn out myself."

"See ya later John" Ted said

"I will walk up with ya man. I am hoping Katie has Faith down and I can spend time with my wifey." Randy said with a smile on his face.

Wade just stood there and sat down and where Randy had vacated his chair and just looked at Ted. "What?"

"I take it you believe all this bullshit about John and Rachel?" Wade asked

"Yeah I do. I have known them both for years. If I were you Wade I would do as John asked and leave them alone." Ted said and stood up and walked over to the bar and paid his tab and then walked out of the bar.

Wade knew one thing he wouldn't leave Rachel alone he needed to know for a fact whether or not she was having his baby. To him she cheated on him and she was having his baby. Wade finally headed to his room and crashed for the night and as the sky that was was pitch black faded to pink and soon a sky blue he hadn't slept at all. Wade climbed out of bed and quickly got cleaned up and headed down for breakfast as most of the rosters would be eating as they normally got up early, he fully expected to see Rachel and John along with Katie and Randy with the baby. When he walked into the restaurant he saw only a few people. After looking at his watch it was nearly 8am and hardly anyone was down there. Wade knew of the grueling schedule for the day as most of them had signings and since he had one he knew that Rachel was going to be there as was John.

That afternoon at the arena John and Rachel were just arriving and found John's locker room for the night thankfully he was sharing with Randy who just arrived with Katie and Faith was sound asleep in her daddy's arms.

The girls decided to go and walk around since the boys had signing to go to with most of the roster and Randy had placed his daughter in the carseat that was on the stroller. As they walked they ran into a few Diva's and they gushed over the baby as Katie hadn't been on the road since she had the baby. "Katie I am nervous about being here does that make sense?"

"It does. Wade found out and needless to say that he doesn't accept the truth that you and John are having a baby." Katie told her best friend.

As the girls were walking the halls of the arena Wade just got done with his signing and headed to his locker room to change and get ready for the show. Wade was almost to his locker room when he heard the voice of an angel and looked up and saw that Rachel and Katie were walking towards him. Wade walked over to them and just slapped Rachel across the face, then shoved her hard into the concrete wall and walked off. When he shoved her into the wall she blacked out.

"RACHEL" Katie yelled as she bent to check her best friend over, she was happy that she was still breathing on her own and her pulse was strong jut the force of Wade slapping her then knocking her into the wall made her black out. Katie pulled out her phone and called Randy and it wasn't long and John lifted Rachel into his locker room and laid her on the couch. Katie grabbed her medical bag and listened to Rachel's heart and lungs as she started to come around.

"John" Rachel said quietly

"Shh honey let Katie check you over." John said quietly as Katie checked her gently.

"I want you to head to the hospital to get checked out completely honey." Katie said quietly. "John can you help her walk out to the car."

"Sure. Let's take it slow honey." John said as he helped Rachel sat up then they slowly made their way out to Randy's rental and he drove them towards the hospital. John helped Rachel in and soon she was taken back and John sat there rubbing her back worried about her and their baby.

It was nearly 15 minutes after being back in a room that a doctor walked in. "Hi Rachel, I am Dr Storm can you tell me what happened?" she said quietly as she sat down on the stool.

"My best friend and I were walking the halls before the show started and since it is Monday Night Raw both Randy and my husband John here were in a meeting and my ex boyfriend saw me and next thing I know he slaps me across the face very hard and then shoved me into the wall made of concrete. I am in a ton of pain and worried about my baby." Rachel said

"I'm sorry that happened. Can you tell me how many weeks you are?" Dr Storm asked

"Just 10 weeks." John said as tears were streaming not only down his face but Rachel's as well.

"Okay, let me check you over. I would suggest a CT Scan but since you are pregnant I can't risk it. I can look in your eyes with a pen light and can usually tell. I will also get a ultrasound tech down here to check the baby out." Dr Storm said.

As Dr Storm checked Rachel over she did have a minor concussion and the baby was doing just fine. After receiving some pain medications and a script for them as well. The doctor told John to bring her back in if the pain got worse. Vince heard what happened and was now worried that John would go after Wade and suspended him and told John to take Rachel home and take care of her and he would see the both of them in two weeks. After arriving back in Tampa and to the house John helped Rachel in and they headed to bed. While they were at the hospital Katie had called Dr Loan and Rachel had an appointment with her the next afternoon.

The next afternoon Dr Loan came to the house to check Rachel over. She was pleased with how the baby sounded. "How does your head feel and your back?"

"My head hurts like I have been hit over the head by a 2x4 and my back is really tense and spasming." Rachel said as she sat up in bed with John's help.

"I bet your head hurts you have a minor concussion again and I think that with some prenatal massages your back will start to feel better. I will keep you on the loratab for the headaches and if you need to be seen with more pain John here is my cell phone and I can come to you." Dr Loan said

"Thank you. I will call for a massage this afternoon." Rachel said quietly "Once I feel better."

"How about I give you something for the pain now honey." Dr Loan said as she listened to the baby again. Rachel just nodded her head in agreement and was soon asleep after getting something for pain.

John walked Dr Loan out to her car. "Thanks again for coming to the house Dr Loan."

"You are most welcome John. I know Katie will check on her. I will clear her for travel in a few days." Dr Loan said

"Thanks again." John said

"John just take it easy with her for a few days. I don't want her doing much." Dr Loan said

"Understandable. We are off for two weeks. I may just see if we can't stay home for a few months just to relax and watch her grow in the pregnancy." John said

"That is a good idea John." Dr Loan said and smiled at John and drove away.

John walked inside and sat down on the couch when the doorbell rang. John look confused to why anyone would be there and walked over to answer it and to his surprise it was his parents. After helping them in he hugged them both. Carol smiled at her second eldest and looked around and couldn't help but smile then saw the bags that were still by the back door and there were four suitcases not two. (We will start calling WWE John Cena JC as his dad has the same name!)

"JC dear why are there four suitcases by the back door and why are you home?" Carol asked. John sighed and sat back down on the couch so much had happened and between everyone's personal lives he hadn't had the chance to sit his parents down and tell them about him and Rachel.

"Might as well explain this now. Rachel and I are back together and married. You are also getting a grandbaby this year." JC told his parents. "Sorry that we didn't call, we didn't tell or anything, we were talking and professed our love for each other and flew to Vegas and got married came home a few days later and found out that we are having a baby, then had to leave out again."

"Son I am glad that you and Rachel are back together as you are perfect together. Where is the lovely Mrs John Cena now?" John asked

"Upstairs sleeping off a migraine from Wade." JC answered and started to cry.

"JC honey why do you say from Wade?" Carol asked confused

JC looked at his parents as he dried his eyes and just stood up. "Katie and Rachel were walking the halls with Faith and before either of them could react Wade slapped her hard across her face and then shoved her hard against the concerte walls and she blacked out but was breathing, has a minor concussion and well she is sleeping now."

Carol smiled at her son she could see the love he has for Rachel in his eyes. " JC dear why don't you go up and lay down with her and we can go shopping for supper and cook."

JC looked at his mom and agreed. JC handed his mom a key to the house and told her the code to get into the garage and soon watched as they walked out of the house knowing that they were staying at a hotel. JC walked up to lay down with Rachel and get some sleep. Rachel felt the bed move under his weight and rolled to face him. "Hey sexy."

"Hey sweetie. Mom and dad are here and we are calling me JC. They headed to get supper for the night. I didn't even know they were coming down." JC said

"Ah your mom is a good cook." Rachel said as she snuggled into JC's side.

"Yes she is babe. Go back to sleep I am here with you." JC told his wife and they both went back to sleep.

Carol and John arrived back at the house and after unloading the car they headed in while John put groceries away Carol started to cook, she knew that both JC and Rachel loved her hamloaf and made cheesy hash brown potatoes and then fixed veggies for the side. While they were cooking away, she also had John start cleaning downstairs. While they were cooking supper, Randy and Katie were on the way over as she was worried and Vince had given them the next two weeks off as well.

"I hope she is doing okay. I am worried about her." Katie said as they pulled into John's driveway. "Who is here?"

"Don't know. Baby why don't you check her over and I will get the baby out." Randy said as he pulled the car up in the drive next to the rental."I bet you anything Carol and John are here and we need to call our John JC."

"Makes sense. I can get Faith out honey." Katie said as they got out of the car and soon they were walking up and Randy never rings the door bell and once he opened the door he could smell something wonderful in the kitchen."Carol is cooking hamloaf."

"Hello?" Carol called from the kitchen when she walked in from the kitchen."Randy hello and you brought Katie and the baby."

"Hi Carol, yes I brought my girls." Randy said and hugged Carol who always thought of him as a son. He was very much apart of the Cena family as John was of the Orton family.

It wasn't long and JC was walking down with a smile on his face, he could smell food and heard Randy along with Faith as she let out a cry. "Hey man, Hi Katie and where is Faith?"

"Right here, she is fussy. How is Rachel?" Katie asked as she walked into the living room after changing Faith and fixed her a bottle and sat down to feed her. Randy couldn't help but smile at his wife and daughter and knew that John couldn't wait to find out what they were having.

"Mom it smells wonderful in here. Where did dad go?" JC asked as he sat down next to Randy on the couch. "Rachel is in the shower and should be down soon. She is still tender but okay for now."

It wasn't long till John Sr walked back into the house he had been out getting JC's mail and smiled at his son then couldn't help but smile at Randy who now had Faith as she was a daddy's girl. As everyone ate supper, they talked of the baby on the way and everyone was excited. That night Carol and John headed to their hotel for the night and then Randy and John were out on a run while the girls were talking and they picked a room for the baby which was now across from the master bedroom. By the time Randy and Katie left JC and Rachel were ready to crash out for the night.

The next two weeks passed quickly Rachel was simply glowing in the pregnancy and after seeing Dr Loan she was cleared for travel and to be with John again. Both were nervous about Wade being on the road with him again. John vowed to protect his wife and baby, and would do just about anything for the two. Wade left the two alone for the time being but didn't make things easy for them either, he was always telling everyone that he was the father of the baby and John finally had enough and one night while he was running his mouth John just let him have it and well Wade now had a broken jaw thanks to both Randy and John who had teamed up during a tag match against Wade and Drew one night.

As each week passed Rachel was starting to show a bit each week and John loved how her body changed, they were now 18 weeks into the pregnancy and found out they were having a little girl. Rachel and Katie went shopping one afternoon while they were in Tampa and picked out a cute theme that was sweet and not all pink, both Randy and John put the nursery together after painting it and then had the crib, changing table, and dresser in place while they had yet to find a rocker that they liked. One after noon while home the doorbell rang. Rachel was the closest to the door while John was in the office going over bills and once she opened the door she was sorry she did as she was face to face with her parents.

"What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked

"We came to see our daughter and well from the looks of it you have done very well for yourself." Roger stated as he and her mom just walked straight in as Rachel never invited them in. John heard voices and thought it might be Randy and Ted but walked out and saw that the look on Rachel's face and she wasn't happy he looked over and saw that her parents were there.

"I have done well. I am married, I have a wonderful job and why are the two of you here after 6 years of not talking to me?" Rachel asked as John walked over to her.

"After 6 years, you are still not nice. After all we have done for you Rachel you never call, you never text, you know our numbers haven't changed at all." Rhonda said

"Mom its a two way street. I called, text and emailed. I don't know why you haven't responded. I would like you to meet my husband John Cena." Rachel said to them

"Nice to see you again." John said "Why don't you sit down."

Roger and Rhonda sat down on one of the couches while Rachel and John sat on the other. John wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and knew this wouldn't end up good. "What brings you two down to Tampa?"

"Not a whole lot John, we heard that Rachel got pregnant and doesn't know who the father is and we don't approve of you or her together, she belongs to someone who is in an office more of a settle down homemaker role." Rhonda said.

"I do know who the father of my child is and it's John here. I won't settle down for someone who is in a office, and I don't care if the two of you approve of John or not we are married and I love my husband and I know he loves me. Now why are you really here?" Rachel asked

Rachel's parents had never approved of anything she did, the college she went to, who she hung out with in high school, even though she has made it on her own very well her parents were never happy for her, she knew they didn't care about her they only cared about themselves and she hated them for it. When she landed the job with the WWE they never said anything to her, when she started dating John she introduced them to him and they brushed him off as another fling. Rhonda raised her that she is to please her husband and submit to him and do what he wants, as that is the way she was raised growing up as well. Rachel was her own person and always did what she wanted and never thought about what others thought about her.

"We came down to see you Rachel. Believe it for not you are still our first born, we do love you." Roger said

"You do have a funny way of showing it though dad. Where were you when I needed my parents when my own brother died, John comforted me and helped me get through everything. Now who told you I was pregnant?" Rachel asked as John started to rub the back of her neck to calm her down.

"If you must know Wade Barrett did." Roger said to his daughter

"John why would he contact them? I don't understand it." Rachel said as she laid her head on John's shoulder.

'I don't know babe. Go up rest we have a doctor appointment for my elbow in a bit. Roger and Rhonda it was nice to see you two again but Rachel needs to rest and I don't want too much stress on my wife. If you come by again please call." John said and helped Rachel stand up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and watched as she walked up to their room.

Roger and Rhonda weren't pleased with how that meeting went, they both wanted their daughter to come home and from what she said to them she wasn't leaving John and keeping the baby. Wade led them both to believe that she was in a loveless marriage didn't want the baby. When they finally left Katie was pulling into the drive and John walked over and helped her out along with Faith, he picked her up and held her close.

"Everything okay John?" Katie asked

"No her parents just left after Wade called them and explained that she was having his baby to them and that I didn't love her and forced her into marrying me. We know that isn't the truth. Rachel is upstairs resting right now." John said

"Not good. I will go up and check on her will you keep Faith please?" Katie asked as she grabbed the diaper bag and her medical bag. "Did you show them the paperwork from the DNA testing?

"Sure anything for my niece. No I was more worried about Rachel than that." John said and picked up Faith "Is Randy on the way?"

"He will be home in two hour he is flying in. I need to go and pick him up." Katie said while she picked up her medical bag.

"I will go get him with Faith here." John said

"Are you sure?" Katie asked

"Yes. Lets go up and I will let Rach know. I know she is in good hands with you. But I will be locking the doors behind me." John said as they walked up the stairs.

Rachel was sitting up in bed still not feeling good, her head was starting to hurt she didn't just feel good. John opened the bedroom and saw that she was sitting up in bed. "Hey sweetie you okay?"

Rachel smiled at John but shook her head no. John walking into the room more she could see that she had Faith in her arms and Katie was behind him. "I feel like shit my head hurts."

"Not good. Let Katie check you over babe. I have to leave to head to go and pick up Randy and taking Faith with me. I love you babe." John said as he bent with Faith in his arms and kissed Rachel on the lips.

"I love you too Johnny. Just be careful." Rachel said

"I will be honey. Katie keep her safe." John said and Katie handed him the keys and he and Faith took off in Katie's car.

"Honey what all hurts?" Katie asked

"Just about everything. I am worried about the baby, my head is pounding and nauseated." Rachel said

Katie smiled at Rachel and hugged her. "Do you mind if I get vitals and listen to the baby?"

"That is fine, then just lay here with me till the boys get back." Rachel stated even though it was a question. Katie check Rachel over, her blood pressure, as normal, she was pleased that Rachel was clear and then listened to the baby who was nice and content.

"If the pain gets worse, let me know and I can give you something." Katie said

As the girls were laying down in bed talking and finally fell asleep while John arrived at the airport. John gently picked up Faith and grabbed her blanket and paci and walked into the airport and he made his way towards Randy's gate. It wasn't long and Randy was walking off the plane excited to see his wife and daughter. Randy couldn't help but smile when he saw John and Faith.

"Hey man where is Katie?" Randy asked as he picked up Faith who was looking around and John grabbed his luggage.

"At the house with Rachel who isn't feeling the best. I told Katie to stay with and I brought Faith with me." John said "Is that all you have?"

"Yes it is. I could have caught a cab to your house not that big of deal." Randy said

"I know man but not needed. Your daughter is happy you are home and your wife will be happy to see you. We will order supper when we get to the house. Randy Rachel's parents showed up. Wade called them." John said as they drove towards his house.

"Oh lord not good. I would make sure all the locks are changed we can do that tonight and change codes on security system. I know what they are capable of and its not pretty." Randy said "We might want to alert the family living in her condo as well."

John nodded his head in agreement and soon they were pulling into their drive and soon Randy was pulling Faith out of her carseat and he wrapped her blanket around her and grabbed the diaper bag and they headed in through the garage. It wasn't long and they four were sitting down for supper that Rachel and Katie made even though it was simple chicken the boys loved it.

Over the next few weeks after Rachel had been cleared they were finally back on the road and dealing with everyone asking questions if they were really married, having a baby and a few of the diva's were sure that it was Wade's baby. John finally had enough and showed the girls the results from the blood test and they finally backed off once they saw that John was indeed the father of the baby. Rachel and John were happy after getting the results of her sono that they were having a little girl. After picking the name Ava Payton they decorated the nursery and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

The next few months flew by Rachel was more than ready to have the baby and John couldn't wait to hold their daughter in his arms. John talked to Vince and thankfully he understood and wrote John out of any story lines till after the baby was born. It didn't help any that he had to have his knee looked at as Dolph had gone after it and did some damage and he had to have surgery on his ACL. It was now a month from the baby's due date and Rachel was more than reay to have the baby be born.

"John I am ready for the baby to be here." Rachel said as she walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey. Your doctor's appointment is here soon babe. We are 36 weeks honey." John said as he placed his hand on the baby and was kicked right away. "She is a strong kicker."

"I know tell me about it. I can't wait till she is here either." Rachel said and smiled at John who leaned into kiss her. As the two relaxed before heading to her appointment for the baby hoping that she would be induced.

After getting her vitals taken she was now down to just her shirt and a sheet and John had crossed the room and she was leaning into his chest while he rubbed her back. Rachel had been contracting some and was in the middle of a contraction. It wasn't long and after talking with Dr Loan they agreed to go ahead and induce labor as she was dilated to a 5 and 80% effaced and the baby was at a 0 station. After getting her epidural Rachel was in a better mood as the doctor had also started the pitocin and broke her water. John was laying down on the bed with Rachel while she was sleeping and he was rubbing her back he still couldn't believe that they would be meeting their daughter in a few short hours.

Rachel was now waking up and was starting to feel more and more pressure and after Dr Loan checked her over it was time to push. After pushing for nearly 30 minutes they finally had their daughter in their arms. Ava Payton was here and very healthy weighing in at 6lbs even and 19 inches long. Both mom and baby were doing just fine. Randy and Katie had been up to see Rachel and the baby and they were happy for the couple.

John held his daughter that night while Rachel was sleeping and he couldn't help but smile down at her while she was sleeping in his life. Rachel was waking up and she couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter who was very content. Both knew that they were always meant for each other and both were very happy.


End file.
